Being Needed
by TheLegendaryMiko
Summary: Simba's just trying to show his uncle that he's more than what he seems. Scar fears that he's losing his nephew's admiration. In the desperate attempts to make sure their bond never fades, they cause their relationship to escalate to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a warning. Look at the warning. Read the warning. Warning: This is slash (M/M). I do not condone inter-family relations by the way...in case anyone questions...

0000000000

"Simba!" roared a deep voice from behind a towering rock, "Simbaaaa!"

Focused on a butterfly, Simba ignored the yell and pounced forward, pouting when it flew away. "Grrrrr.." he growled, grumpily. One day, _one day_, the butterfly would be his. He'd be a great hunter. The GREATEST - just like his uncle. Or dad.

Spying another black and yellow insect flitter towards him, Simba crouches and bares his teeth in mock anger. Another chance has appeared, another opportunity, to prove his skill. Scar would be so proud of him. His father didn't really approve of picking on the weak, but the weak were weak for a reason, right? For the rest to survive. That's what Scar always says. Sort of like the cycle of life. That, at least, his father understood.

"SIMBA!"

He vaguely hears his name being called again, but it can't be as important as showing his worth. This is his prey and it will be his uncle's gift. Show him that all his lessons in hunting were not taught in vain.

"SIMMBBAAA!" the roar, this time, is frighteningly close. Oops.

A shadow falls over him and Simba drops onto his belly, submissively. "H-hey.." he simpers meekly, "wh-what do you need uncle Scar?"

"Didn't you hear me call you?"

"Well...yeah.." he murmurs and flattens his ears on his head. "I heard.."

"Then why didn't you come?"

He's about to open his mouth when he feels his uncle's muzzle nudge his shoulders. Used to this, Simba automatically rolls onto his back, looks up, then ducks his head at Scar's intense green gaze. "Well?"

He rubs his paws together nervously, "Uh..."

Scar grins a feral grin and drops his haunches, stretching onto his belly, and shuffles forward so that he's face to face with his nephew whose amber eyes flicker with panic at him. _How cute._

"Hmm?"

"Ah..uh...well...you see..."

"I'm listening," he smirks.

Simba can't take his eyes off his uncle's predatory smile and he feels his stomach drop. He doesn't know why lately he'd begun feeling this way, but it was really making him uncomfortable...and afraid.. Was this normal?

"I just...I was busy..."

"Hmm.." Scar's tongue flicks out against Simba's cheek briefly, "Busy doing what?"

Simba shudders and closes his eyes. "Ch-chasing butterflies.."

"I see..so butterflies were more important than me." The hurt tone slammed into Simba's ears and overwhelming guilt poured into his heart. No, butterflies were definitely not more important than his uncle. He _loved_ his uncle. Besides his mom and dad, there weren't anymore people as important to him as Scar was. Sometimes, _sometimes_, he even thought that Scar was more important than his parents, but he'd never tell anyone that.

"No! That's not true!" he rambled, eyes flashing with vehement fire. "It's not true, uncle Scar!"

Scar sighed, disregarding his nephew's babbling, and his once predatory grin was now a firm line of disappointment. So it had begun. Where his little nephew starts to think he's too old to play with his uncle. Soon he'd be left behind and instead of the sweet, cute, innocent cub lying before him, a haughty, serious _prince_ would be prowling around trailing after his brother. Uncle Scar? Who's that?

He rises with purpose and walks forward without sparing another glance to his nephew. There may be no smile on his face now, but there's a calculating glint in his poison-green eyes. He will not lose his precious nephew to his brother. And if Simba was no longer at the age where games were of interest to him, then he was certainly at the age for something _more_. As long as Scar was interesting to his nephew, as long as he was _needed _for something, he would not be left behind.

_He will not be left behind._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since there are actually people who want to read this, here's the second chapter! This is more background and development of the story/characters, so that what does occur is more believable and makes sense. Essentially, it explains more of the motivations that each character has and how it pushes them.

Disclaimer: In case, it's not obvious, the characters, etc. are not mine. The _plot _is, lol. The sick, twisted plot is mine.

ENJOY. (Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D)

0000000000

"Where are we going?" asked Nala, nudging Simba in the side. "Please tell me it's not something dangerous...or something we can get in trouble for.."

Simba simply grinned and trotted forward. He was excited and well mostly determined because today, _today_, he was going to hang out with his uncle Scar, even though Scar didn't know it yet.

For the past week, he'd hadn't seen much of his uncle and had tried every possible way of figuring out why, but he couldn't find out _anything_. Every morning he'd wake up early just so he could catch Scar on his morning walk and every morning he'd be just a few minutes too late. It simply wasn't fair.

He had even went so far as to hang out more with his dad, hoping to hear something about his uncle. He had persisted, asking questions non-stop and his father had only shook his head, pushing them aside. It was like he didn't even care that Simba was worried about Scar. Or rather, it was more like he just didn't want Simba to hang out so much with his uncle. While before his dad had encouraged him to have a closer relationship with his uncle, lately he had been acting like he wasn't too happy about their closeness. It didn't make any sense. And was so _frustrating_.

He frowns, moping inside. His dad wasn't any help so what else was he supposed to do? He very well couldn't go ask his mother and Zazu had been even less help than his dad. In fact, he had berated him for more than an hour when he'd simply asked if the bird had seen his uncle. A very innocent and easy question, a no or yes would have been enough, but nooo. He was stuck listening to yet again, another lecture on how his uncle was 'dangerous' and not to be 'trusted'. Simba didn't care what everyone else thought. They were wrong. _Dead wrong_.

His uncle was always nice with him and he never felt he was in danger when he was with him. He actually felt even more safe, sometimes, than when he was with his dad. He missed that feeling. He missed the games they played. He missed his uncle. It wasn't his fault that he'd been too focused on butterflies. He apologized over and over but Scar hadn't even spared him a glance. His amber eyes suddenly mist over with unshed tears at the memory.

_"Please, uncle Scar! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Pleaseee!"_

_Long strides separated him farther from his uncle and he tried desperately to keep up._

_"Uncle Scaaaaar!"_

_A swishing tail is all the response he gets and more pain shoots in him. That plus the added panting from trying to chase after his uncle, was really starting to wear him down. Scar needed to slow down._

_"PLEASEEE!" he wails one last time. _

_Nothing. Scar doesn't stop._

_Finally, too exhausted he sits down and watches his uncle disappear. The last thought running in his head was 'he was not forgiven'._

It had hurt badly. His heart had ached and he had felt the pulsing guilt rise in him, steadily increasing every day he didn't see him. And after seven days, he's had enough. He was so sure his uncle was deliberately ignoring him, purposefully trying to hurt him. But no more. He could not stand for it any longer. This was his last option, where else could Scar be?

"Simba!"

He sighs and turns to look at her. "What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Where are we goin' ?"

Simba quickly blinks away the water in his eyes. He didn't like anyone seeing him cry, least of all Nala. She'd probably make fun of him or something. Maybe even ask why. And he certainly wasn't going to tell her it was over his uncle. Especially since she really didn't seem to trust or like Scar.

"The elephant bone yard, of course," he finally relents, though he'd been hoping to keep it quiet as he was sure she would object. He needed her to come along with him. For some reason, his parents would let him go anywhere with her or at least would be less watchful when the two were together. So he had made sure she tagged along.

"NO. Let's turn back right now!"

He rolls his eyes. Figures. At least they were almost there. He really didn't need her that much anymore, though he would slightly lament her leaving. They were best friends after all. "Well, _I'm _going. You can turn back if ya want." And with that he picked up his pace.

Nala's mouth drops open as she watches Simba ditch her. What? They were friends! He wouldn't just leave her like that. It's not her fault, she follows the rules. Especially since they had gotten in trouble for this last time.

She winces a bit, remembering how mad Mufasa had been. How could Simba possibly want _that _to happen _again_.

She's picturing all the horrible ways they could be punished when she finally realizes how far Simba has gone. She was so being left behind! No, worse than being punished, was being left out of Simba's fun. She loved hanging out with him! She couldn't be left behind.

"Wait! Waaaiiiit,"she cries, running after him. "Hold onnnn, I'm comiiiing!"

0000000000

Nala scowls seeing how happy Simba is now that they're at the boneyard. He never seemed to be this happy when he was just hanging out with her. And when they did hang out it was 'Scar this or Scar that'. Well good for him, but when they played together it was supposed to be just her and him. Simba needed to get used to that. After all, they were going to be _together _one day. Her mom and Simba's mom had said so.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Nala focuses on the more important matters at hand. What were they doing here anyways? There wasn't much to do and totally not as fun as the first time he'd convinced her it was. They were risking getting in trouble for pretty much nothing. They should seriously leave. The hyenas could be around again and this time she was sure that Mufasa wouldn't arrive in time to save them. Just imagining them being eaten up has her gulping in panic. Where was Zazu when she needed him?

"C'mon Nala! Help me look!"

"Look what?"she whines, trying to brush off her fear without Simba noticing. "Can't we just go home already?"

"No! I need to find him!"

"Him?" she murmurs suspiciously, "Who's him?"

Simba smiles widely and she feels warm all over since its just for her. "Uncle Scar, of course!"

The brief happy feeling immediately goes away and her mood plummets down three canyons. Of course, that's what they're doing. Looking for Simba's uncle. And she had been so excited for their supposed day together.

"Why?" She says in a montone voice. "I thought _we _were playing today. Together. Just us."

"We are playing. _Together_, " Simba emphasize energetically, "it's like hide-and-seek. 'Cept, you know... not."

" 'Cos that really makes sense, Simba. Does Scar even know he's _playing_?"

Simba shuffels nervously. "Well, uh, no. He doesn't, but that makes it a surprise and everyone loves surprises."

She doesn't respond and shoves him aside. "H-hey!"

She's so not happy now, but it's not like she can turn back. To do so would be lame and she'd only give him what he wants. No. He's stuck with her for the rest of the day, whether he wanted that or not. But... maybe Scar won't like them hanging around here. Maybe he'll make them both go back. And then things can go back to being normal. At least for today. And that's the only reason she starts looking.

0000000000

"Uncle Scar!?"

"Scar!?"

Both cubs shiver when a gust of cold wind hits them. This was so not going as planned. It'd been already a half hour and yet no sign of a black mane and lean body could be found. No green eyes glinting with mischeif as Simba usually saw, though malice was more believable, and certainly no cynical purr answering their yells. Where was Scar?

"He's not here Simba... let's go."

"Nuh uh, he's here. I can feel it."

Nala shakes her head. Poor Simba. Couldn't he just get that Scar did not want to be found. She wasn't so sure what had happened between the two but it was obvious that Scar just wanted to be left alone. "Come on, Simba! He's not here! Let's go back and play in the watering hole. I bet you I can make the bigger splash!"

"You can go back if you want, I told you. But I'm not leaving till I'm sure he's not here."

She makes a disgusted face, mostly aimed at herself, knowing she isn't going to leave so long as Simba doesn't follow her.

So further in they go, avoiding stepping into what hopefully _isn't _dried blood and walking around piles of bone that do _not _resemble lion remains.

0000000000

"Scar?!" He hears again, this time much closer than he'd like. _Oh bother._

He'd come here for peace, sleep, basically he had come to be alone. The hyenas were out pillaging for food in a neighboring pride and so he had the whole place to himself. Or so he thought. Honestly who would have thought that the lion cubs would make their ways here, just to bother him. Hadn't they already gotten into trouble before for doing this?

"Uncle Scar?! Where are you?"

_Simba_. His nephew's name rolls around in his mind and a evil smile rises to his lips. His plan was working. Of course, he'd thought it'd take _two _weeks before the cub would be desperate and so he was enjoying his alone time, but seven days was fine too. He briefly scowls though that his nephew came here. What if the hyenas had been here and Scar had not? The image of dead lion cub haunted him for a few seconds until it was taken over by the image of massacred hyenas stretched all over the plains.

Strangely pleasing that image was.

"Hey Nala, I think I see a shadow over there! Doesn't it look like a lion?!"

_Hmm?_ Scar looks backwards and notices the darker grey outline his body makes against the rock and groans internally. He usually was much more careful than this. Then again, he hadn't needed to be careful since _no one was supposed to be here. _Oh well, his plan would just have to be enacted earlier than he'd thought.

"I dunno, maybe.."

"Let's go check!"

Scar closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping when he hears the sounds of scrambling paws come closer.

0000000000

When he sees the limp form partially hidden between a large pile of bones and rock wall Simba's tail swishes with excitement and he runs forward, anxious to get to his uncle. He's estactic and feels as if he's on cloud nine. Finally. His uncle can't ignore him anymore.

"Uncle Scar! Uncle Scar! UNCLE SCAR!" And he leaps, paws outstretched.

He lands on top of Scar's back, eliciting a groan from the lion, and digs in his heels so that he doesn't slip off. "Uncle Scar... " he murmurs into his back, the pleading evident in his voice.

Hearing this, Nala decides that maybe, for the moment, she should leave the two. Not that she'd easily give up her play time with Simba, but that she knew how badly he'd been wanting to spend time with his uncle. While secretely happy that Scar had ditched him, his increasing gloominess over the past seven days had been bothering her immensely and she'd rather have him be happy and energetic, the few times he plays with her, than be depressed and lethargic everyday with her.

It was hard yet easy to walk away. She'd give them ten minutes.

"Scaaar," Simba whines, sliding up his back and pushing his face into the thick black mane, "wake up.."

Scar opens one eye, green flashing in the darkened area, and Simba chirps with cubbyish glee. "Scar!"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up!"

Scar suddenly stands, sending Simba tumbling off his back, and stretches his muscles, long and lithe, before doing a quick shake and circling the cub. "What are you doing here, Simba?" he rumbles.

Taken aback, Simba flattens his ears against his head and gazes up athis uncle, worried. "What do you mean? Aren't you happy I'm here?"

"Why would I be happy that my nephew is toying with danger? After my brother has already warned him about this. More than putting yourself in danger, I'm disappointed that someone related to me could be so stupid."

He cowers, each word slapping him in the face. "B-but.. I..j-just.."

"That's beside the point. I want to be proud of you, not ashamed," a feral grin rises and Scar calculates his following words, sure of the reaction he'll receive. "Cunning, intelligence, ruthless. That's what I've been teaching at least trying to. I thought you were _more_."

Tears sting acidly in Simba's eyes and he's filled with shame. No wonder his uncle had been ignoring him. He simply wasn't good enough. But what could be enough for Scar? What would he have to do?

"I'm s-sorry... " he sniffs. "I only w-wanted to see y-you... I m-miss y-you... "

Scar frowns. Miss him? Yeah, right, his mind scoffs. His nephew didn't miss him. Just missed the games and attention. But certainly not _him_. But he will. That, Scar was sure of. Soon, his baby nephew would not just think he wants him, but know he _needs _him.

"Simba," he berates, "don't cry."

The cub continues to sniffle through his tears and Scar has no other choice but to sidle forward and pull Simba towards him in the effort to comfort him. "Shhh.."

"I-I'mmm sw-rry.. " voice thick with emotion causes Scar to drop his head on top of the cub's.

"Stop crying, " he says again.

Eventually the sobs morph into quiet whimpers and Scar is ready to emplement the next phase of his plan. Now that his nephew is full of guilt, it is easier to manipulate the situation.

"It's okay," Scar soothes. "You're forgiven."

"R-really? F-for the b-butterflies t-too..."

"Yes. Now let's go. I'm sure your friend is worried by now."

"O-okay... but I wanna know if we'll play together again like before... "

"Yes, yes. Now let's go." He makes a move forward but is stopped by a tiny nip on his front leg. "What?"

"Promise..please? Promise you won't ignore me again.."

"Hmm? Hurry along Simba."

And Scar is rapidly pacing forward, leaving Simba struck with a new fear that his uncle, at any time, could easily push him away again. At any moment, he'd be shut out, again. One mistake is all.

But, no.

His eyes fill with new found determination and he swears that it won't happen again. He'll try his best, he'll do the best, he'll _be _the best, so that his uncle never tires of him.

_No matter what._


End file.
